


双鬼x你

by Pomelo3



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo3/pseuds/Pomelo3
Summary: 李轩的女朋友是吴羽策的炮友……
Relationships: 李轩x你/双鬼x你/吴羽策x你
Kudos: 2





	双鬼x你

**Author's Note:**

> *3P预警，OOC预警  
> *第一次开车我可能是个废物……  
> *文笔全失麻烦嘴下留情……

你是李轩的女朋友，也是吴羽策的约炮对象。  
吴羽策比你更了解李轩的行程，李轩去出差，他会提前几天告诉你，让你在家里自己做好准备等他，然后到了时候，就去你和李轩的家里和你做爱做的事。  
李轩去国家队集训，在苏黎世打世邀赛那段时间吴羽策甚至是住在了你家里。因为时间长，吴羽策倒也没有天天搞你，上一次床就让你休息几天。不过吴羽策从来不愿在你和李轩的大床上动你，他说是他不想在和你做爱的时候闻到李轩那家伙的味道。  
“醋劲真大……”你小声嘀咕，却被吴羽策一个深顶顶出了一声媚叫。  
“还有空开小差？看来是我下手轻了啊。”  
“啊……啊……阿策……你慢……慢点……”你被他一下一下地撞击着，连话都说不全一句。  
“别叫阿策，叫老公。”吴羽策皱着眉头，应了你的要求慢了下来，只是小幅度地抽动着，但其实你根本不想他这么对你，你希望他更粗暴。  
你快哭出来：“阿策……阿策……别停啊……”  
吴羽策肺都要气炸了：“你有没有听我说话？！我让你叫我老公！”为了惩罚，吴羽策干脆是直接停了下来。  
“不……不行……这个不行……”  
吴羽策眉头拧的更紧了，直接把他的肉棒从你小穴里退出来，用他丢在一边的领带绑住你的手腕，紧紧地打了个结，就这么把你晾在床上，自己坐到床边抽烟。  
“唔……唔……策哥……难受……”你换了称呼，但怎么都不愿意叫老公两个字。你迷迷糊糊间想起李轩平时就是叫吴羽策阿策的，难怪他不喜欢。  
想到李轩，又是一股水流了出来，被吴羽策尽收眼底。  
“叫老公，不叫我现在就走，你自己在家里想着你的李轩缓解吧。”  
吴羽策甚至还心脏地往你的小穴里塞了一个跳蛋，开到了最大档，听着你的浪叫边抽烟边揉了揉头发，其实吴羽策也不好受，但他一定要让你受点委屈才行了。平时被两个男人宠着，怕是都不知道委屈两个字怎么写了。  
你实在难受，只能背叛李轩轻轻叫到：“老公……艹我……”  
吴羽策倒吸一口冷气，掐灭手中的烟，把你小穴里深埋着的跳蛋粗暴地扯出来，扯出来的时候还磨过了你的敏感点，激得你仰头又是一声拔高了的浪叫。  
“小骚货……”吴羽策对准你的小穴重重地捅了进去。  
吴羽策身下动作不停，甚至比刚刚还猛烈一些，手上也没闲着，帮你解开手腕上的领带，和你十指相扣着做事。  
“唔……呜啊……不行了……啊……”高潮时你仰头又是一声哑了的尖叫，小穴剧烈地收缩着，痉挛着，溅得吴羽策整个小腹都是透明的液体。  
等你高潮过去了，吴羽策又开始动作，一下比一下猛，在你第二次高潮即将来临时，吴羽策看了眼时钟，附在你耳边轻轻说着：“决赛快开始了，我带你去看李轩吧，带你看你心心念念的李轩，看看电视上的他能不能看到你在和我偷情。”  
“不……不要……”  
吴羽策却并不理会你的拒绝，直接把你抱起走向客厅，边走还边不乖巧地动两下，这样的方式更深，也让他更有掌握感，在这样的姿势下，你绝对是不敢忤逆他的。  
吴羽策走到沙发边上，坐下，把你按在他腿上，以一个双腿大开，交合处对着电视的姿势坐下，按开电视，调到正在直播荣耀世邀赛的频道。吴羽策有一下没一下地顶着，镜头突然给了李轩一个特写，李轩估计也是感受到镜头在拍他，望向镜头笑了一下，这一笑，让你活生生泄了出来。  
“看到李轩就高潮啊……”吴羽策带着醋意说着，“看看到时候李轩知道我们俩关系的时候还会不会这样笑。”  
“啊……”刚高潮过后你的脑子混混沌沌地，根本无法思考吴羽策刚刚讲了什么。  
等你高潮的余韵过去，吴羽策又开始了新一轮的冲击，真的就在李轩的“眼皮子底下”操干起来，每一次镜头给到李轩特写的时候你都会死死绞住吴羽策的肉棒，让吴羽策根本没法动弹。  
吴羽策突然之间加快了速度，多次的经历让你明白，他也快到了，你想早点结束这场羞耻的性事，便主动扭起腰来迎合吴羽策的动作。  
吴羽策也算是给足了你面子，又抽动了几十下以后在你体内射了出来，与此同时你也达到了第三次高潮。吴羽策在你体内缓了一会，拔出来，他射进去的白色的汁液顺着重力缓缓流出来，滴到沙发上，滴落到地上，场面好不色情。  
你过了一会儿才反应过来吴羽策今天没有戴套，就这么直接射了进去。你慌慌忙忙地想站起来去药柜里找避孕药，吴羽策也没阻止你，任由着你去。刚经过一场激烈的性事，你走路摇摇晃晃，精液也一路从客厅滴到了药柜前。吴羽策看的眼红，小兄弟又有隐隐抬头之势。吴羽策皱了皱眉，把视线从你身上移开，望向电视上赢了决赛拿了冠军的李轩，火又自胸膛而起。就是这个男人，让自己喜欢的人和自己做爱的时候都想着，可偏偏，这个男人才是她的正式男友。  
吴羽策关掉电视，走进浴室，你看这架势，知道一切都结束了，去主卧连带着的浴室洗了个澡，冲刷掉下体还残留着的体液。  
哗哗的水声停止，你穿好衣服上了主卧的床，睡觉。

你没想到的是，李轩提前回家了。 那天晚上你和吴羽策正搞到一半，突然听见有人用钥匙试着开门。你家一共就三把钥匙，一把在你这，一把在李轩那，还有一把你给了吴羽策。李轩当然不知道，他可能以为家里就两把钥匙。 你听见声音的时候瞪大了眼睛，望着吴羽策不知所措，小穴因为紧张也连连收缩，夹得吴羽策一头汗。 “怎么办？” 吴羽策却一点不惊讶，抱着你去开门，省去了李轩找钥匙开门的过程。 于是李轩一进家门就看到吴羽策的巨根埋在自家女朋友体内抽动，自家女朋友头埋在吴羽策的颈窝里，很努力地压制着到了嘴边的呻吟，但还是不可控地漏出一些断断续续的声音。 “阿策，这段时间还真是谢谢你了。”李轩有些咬牙切齿地关上门。 “不用谢。话说李轩，看到你女朋友在我怀里叫，你真的没有一点挫败感吗？你女朋友现在明显更喜欢我一点呢，是吧……宝，贝？”吴羽策一记深顶，还故意在你耳边压低嗓音问。你其实很想答不是，结果断断续续地出口，两人同时听成了“是”。 李轩脸色沉了沉，尽管自己也难耐，但还是选择继续呛吴羽策：“有种你拔出来再说一次？” “可是拔出来的话，你的小女朋友会难受的哦。” 李轩彻底火了：“吴羽策你和我女朋友之间那点事儿你真当我不知道是吧？！我要是想阻止你你现在能在这？” 李轩忍住想打吴羽策的冲动，扯了扯领带绕到吴羽策背后吻住你的唇，在吻你这件事上，还是李轩最得你意。灵巧的舌头撬开你的牙关，死死缠住你的舌头不放，一点点地攻略你的城池，再舔舔你敏感的牙龈，让你忍不住呜咽。 和李轩接吻时你的小穴咬的更紧，吴羽策不舒服，非常不舒服。自己身后那个男人的东西顶着自己，前边又没法动。 “李轩你亲完了没有？！” 李轩闻言放开了你，又绕到你背后，发现吴羽策一头汗，知道你夹得太紧了，帮了吴羽策一把。 李轩从背后抓住你的胸，把你的胸揉捏成各种形状。你攀着吴羽策的手有些软，开始抓不稳了。 李轩在你耳边吹了口气，低低哑哑地说道：“宝贝，放松点，我没说你不可以和吴羽策上床。” 李轩修长的手一路下移到腹部，轻轻按了按凸起的一条，用自己的肉棒隔着布料在你身后坐着抽插的动作，问你：“宝贝，说说，我们两个的肉棒，谁的大？” 李轩问着，手又移到你胸部揉捏，吴羽策也开始撞击起来，两个人都在用行动提醒你你在被两个男人艹着。 “呜……呜哈……”你说一个人，另一个人的动作就粗暴起来，你没办法，被迫说他们的肉棒都大。 两个人听到你的回答都沉沉地笑起来。 “李轩，去沙发上，她快抱不住了。” 李轩挑挑眉：“主卧的床那么大，干嘛不去床上？” “嫌弃你的味道。”吴羽策毫不留情。 “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿策，吃醋吗？” “快走，宝贝要是掉下来摔伤了，可别告诉我你不心疼。” “好。”李轩朝着沙发走去，乖乖地让位给吴羽策和你躺下，自己则站在一旁。此时的李轩衣服还是整整齐齐，就拉开了裤拉链，把内裤褪下露出肉棒。 你跨坐在吴羽策身上，你突然发现吴羽策是真的很喜欢这个姿势，而李轩更喜欢把你压在身下，看着你被他操得红完的脸。 吴羽策掐着你的腰，带着你往上又往下，李轩把自己的肉棒凑到你嘴边示意你含住，手上也不停地揉着你的胸。 “宝贝，你到底是更喜欢我多一点还是更喜欢阿策多一点呢？” 你吃了教训，含含糊糊地说：“都喜欢……啊……” “叫名字。” “呜啊……喜欢……轩哥……还有……阿策……” 吴羽策继续引导你讲出一些羞耻的话：“宝贝，告诉我，谁在插你？” “阿……阿策……” “我在干嘛？” “在……用阿策……的大肉棒……插我的……小穴……” 你清晰地感受到你嘴里和小穴里的肉棒都涨大了一圈。 两个人突然默契地不管你的感受一同大力抽插起来，你被迫吞咽下两人的巨物，含糊不清地呻吟。 两个人一起在你的两个嘴里射了出来，你顿时上面下面都充满了微凉的白色体液。 “阿策，该换位了。” 两个人换了个位置继续做，你也不知道他们到底做了多久，你只知道你在第五次高潮的时候晕了过去。 再一次醒来，已经天亮了。 你动了动身子，全身都酸得不像话，同时，你也感受到你的身边不止一个人。 在你身前的李轩或许是被你的动作吵醒了，嗓音带着些沙哑地问你：“醒了？” “嗯……” 你身后的吴羽策也动了动，环住你腰的手紧了紧：“宝贝，早上好。” 你突然反应过来一个大问题：“你们两个昨晚是不是都没戴套？” “嗯？是啊，怎么了？” “我……放开我我要去吃避孕药！” “避孕药吃太多对身体不好。”吴羽策淡淡地阐述事实。 “吃什么，别吃了。怀就怀吧，大不了我们两个养你就是了。” “就是啊，两个年薪百万的人养你一个人还不够吗？” 你刚刚挣扎时牵动了全身的肌肉，你低头发现自己身上全是青青紫紫的痕迹，你气极，一脚一个踹下床：“两个星期都不许上床，一个都不许！”


End file.
